Car Trouble
by Melaina
Summary: [Traduction de Digthewriter] ONE SHOT : Merlin et Arthur : Quand l'un des deux doit s'assoir sur les cuisses de l'autre lors d'un trajet en voiture.


**Auteur :** Digthewriter. Vous pouvez aller voir ses fanfictions en version originale, le lien est dans mes favoris. Elles valent le coup et je pense en traduire d'autres plus tard !

 **Traducteur :** Melaïna. L'histoire ne m'appartient donc pas, j'ai demandé l'autorisation de traduire à l'auteur !

 **Disclaimer de l'auteur :** Je ne possède pas les personnages de Merlin. Cette petite fic a été écrite pour le plaisir et c'est du pur délire.

 **Notes :**

– C'est ma première traduction, alors si vous avez des remarques n'hésitez pas. Pour l'histoire en elle-même, je traduirai vos review à l'auteur !

– J'ai choisi de ne pas traduire Gwaine en Gauvain. Et Gwen restera Gwen, pas Guenièvre ! Tout simplement parce que j'aime moins et que je suis habituée à la version anglaise.

– Enfin pour finir, c'est un Merthur. Enjoy!

Bonne lecture !

* * *

CAR TROUBLE

* * *

Si Gwaine n'était pas sur le point de se marier avec sa sœur, Arthur aurait juré qu'il l'aurait tué. Ou au moins, le mettre KO avec un coup de poing. Malheureusement pour lui, frapper le fiancé de sa sœur était apparemment mal vu. Apparemment. Selon Gwen, en tout cas.

« Combien de fois je t'ai demandé de vérifier qu'il y avait assez d'essence pour le trajet ? » grogna Arthur quand ils s'arrêtèrent sur le bord de la route au milieu de leur road-trip car ils étaient à court d'essence.

« Pourquoi n'as-tu pas vérifié avant que nous quittions Camelot ? » rétorqua Gwaine.

Bien sûr, c'était la faute d'Arthur. Quel con. Non, Arthur allait le tuer et il se fichait que Morgane ne se marierait jamais avec le prétendu amour de sa vie parce que vraiment, Arthur lui rendait probablement service.

« Je n'ai pas vérifié parce que je croyais que tu avais fait la seule chose que je t'ai demandé de faire ! » répondit Arthur en criant. « Je n'avais vraiment pas besoin de ça maintenant ! »

« Et tu penses que moi oui ? » répondit Gwaine. « On était déjà en retard sur le programme et Morgane va me tuer. Nous tuer ! »

Gwen fit semblant de tousser pour attirer leur attention. « Désolée, aussi amusant que ça soit de vous écouter tous les deux vous crier dessus… je viens juste d'envoyer un message à Lance et il a dit que lui et Merlin pouvaient venir nous chercher dans 10 minutes. Arthur, tu peux probablement appeler Léon, il est mécanicien, non ? Il peut sûrement remorquer ta voiture à son garage, et puis sur le chemin du retour… »

« Merci, Gwen ! » dit Gwaine, semblant soulagé. Il regarda et sourit à Arthur qui affichait toujours un air renfrogné.

« Gwen, on est trois et Lance a déjà deux autres personnes dans sa voiture avec lui, nous ne rentrerons pas ! » C'était sans ajouter que Merlin voyageait avec Lance et qu'Arthur n'avait pas besoin de ça maintenant.

« Je suis sûre que nous pouvons partager. » dit Gwen calmement. Elle savait à quel point Arthur et Merlin ne s'entendaient pas et Arthur pouvait voir l'hésitation sur son visage.

« Gwen… »

« Allez, Arthur. » interrompit Gwaine. « Morgane va nous tuer tous les deux si nous sommes encore plus en retard… »

« Partager ? » continua de protester Arthur. « Avec Perceval dans la voiture ? C'est quasiment… »

« Nous allons réussir ! Pourquoi ne fais-tu pas juste ton boulot en appelant ton ami Léon ? » dit Gwen en agitant les mains en l'air.

Arthur grogna, mais il savait qu'il perdrait rapidement la bataille. Il ne pouvait pas simplement faire marche arrière, pas quand Gwaine et Gwen dépendaient de lui. S'il était seul, peut-être qu'il aurait pu inventer une excuse pour ne pas venir à ce week-end. Il soupira profondément et appela Léon. Il allait devoir à cet homme une bouteille de whisky très chère.

Quinze minutes plus tard, Léon arriva avec sa dépanneuse et il n'y avait toujours aucun signe de Lance et compagnie. Oublions le « ils seront là dans dix minutes » pensa Arthur. Il soupira profondément à nouveau. Il pouvait sentir un mal de tête monter derrière sa nuque. Ça allait être un très long week-end. Heureusement, Léon avait accepté de conduire la voiture d'Arthur le lendemain à l'appartement. Au moins, il allait retrouver sa voiture pour le reste du week-end.

Léon attendit avec Arthur et ses amis jusqu'à ce que Lance arrive. Si leur chance ne pouvait pas être pire, à la place de conduire le Land Rover de son oncle, comme c'était à la base prévu, Lance s'arrêta avec une petite Suzuki qui pouvait à peine contenir cinq personnes et ils étaient six. Avec Percy qui occupait plus de deux sièges.

Ils allaient être vraiment serrés.

« Je ne peux pas m'assoir à l'avant. » annonça Percy quand Gwen essaya d'adoucir la situation et de déterminer un moyen pour gagner de l'espace. « Je vais dormir. Je viens juste de quitter le travail après ma garde de 20 h et j'ai besoin de me reposer. Je ne peux pas dormir sur le siège du passager avant, cela n'aide pas vraiment le conducteur. »

Arthur roula des yeux et se demanda s'il n'était pas trop tard pour rappeler Léon et juste retourner à son appartement. Ils pouvaient sûrement passer le week-end sans lui. Cependant, il était supposé être là pour Morgane et Gwaine.

« Je sais à quoi tu penses, et non, tu ne peux pas retourner chez toi », dit Gwen en regardant Arthur. Il détestait qu'elle puisse toujours lire dans ses pensées.

« Mais »

« Arthur, c'est pour ta sœur et ma meilleure amie. Je ne vais pas t'autoriser à retourner chez toi juste à cause d'un petit problème. C'est seulement quelques heures et on va trouver quelque chose. »

Arthur jeta un regard noir et regarda loin du groupe, juste pour fixer son regard sur Merlin qui était de l'autre côté de la route, parlant avec quelqu'un au téléphone. Quand même, comment allaient-ils faire ? Clairement, quelqu'un allait devoir s'assoir sur les cuisses de quelqu'un d'autre et il n'y avait pas moyen qu'Arthur soit confortable avec Gwaine ou pire, Merlin.

« Pourquoi je ne conduis pas ? » demanda Arthur.

« Non ! » dit Lance immédiatement « Tu ne conduiras pas ma voiture. »

« Mais » grogna Arthur à nouveau. « Si je conduis, Gwaine peut s'assoir devant et Gwen sur tes cuisses. C'est vraiment la meilleure solution. »

« Non je conduirai, Gwaine peut s'assoir devant et… »

« Et quoi ? Gwen va s'assoir sur mes cuisses ? » demanda Arthur en levant un sourcil. Lui et Gwen s'étaient fréquentés avant que Lance entre en jeu. Il n'y avait pas moyen que Lance autorise ça.

« Ça n'arrivera pas », dit Lance de façon prévisible.

« Je suis gay, » dit Arthur d'un mauvais œil.

« Il y a aussi Merlin. Pourquoi ne s'assoit-il pas sur tes cuisses à la place ? » dit Gwaine en rigolant.

« Ça n'a aucun sens », rétorqua Arthur.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » demanda Merlin, en revenant vers le groupe, son téléphone empoigné dans sa main.

« On essaie de déterminer qui va s'assoir où… »  
« Lance une putain de pièce, » dit Merlin en roulant des yeux.

« C'est en fait une idée géniale », pensa Arthur. Mais étant donné le déroulement de la journée pour l'instant, il était sûr qu'il allait perdre à la fin.

Le premier lancer de pièce, Lance gagna contre Arthur et Arthur ne put pas conduire. Le second lancer de pièce était entre Gwaine et Arthur. Arthur perdit le privilège de s'assoir sur le siège du passager avant. Après, Gwaine et Gwen, Gwaine gagna. Il s'assit à l'avant. Le dernier lancer était entre Gwen et Merlin pour décider qui s'assoirait sur les cuisses d'Arthur. Merlin gagna, ou perdit, Arthur n'était pas sûr. Peu importe, il fut décidé que Gwen s'assoirait derrière Lance. Percy s'assoirait sur le siège du milieu et Arthur devrait s'assoir dans le coin, avec Merlin sur ses cuisses.

Génial.

S'il y avait un dieu, il détestait vraiment Arthur.

Dès l'instant où Lance s'éloigna du bord de la route, prenant le chemin du cottage d'Avalon où Morgane et le reste de ses amis étaient en train de les attendre, Percy commença à ronfler. Bruyamment.

Arthur grogna intérieurement et regarda à travers la fenêtre. Il reposa l'arrière de sa tête et espéra s'endormir aussi. Ça allait devenir une torture ce voyage. Il pouvait sentir l'inconfort de Merlin en étant assis sur ses cuisses. Il essayait de garder son poids loin d'Arthur et c'était vraiment inutile, car à chaque fois que la voiture faisait un léger écart, le corps de Merlin se déplaçait et son poids se pressait contre Arthur. Alors il essayait de s'ajuster à nouveau et échouait simplement.

Arthur était presque convaincu que Lance conduisait parfois imprudemment de manière intentionnelle. Il tourna sa tête pour regarder Gwen qui avait aussi fermé ses yeux pour se reposer. Gwaine était occupé à envoyer des SMS à Morgane, Arthur en était sûr et Merlin continuait à vérifier son téléphone comme s'il attendait l'appel de quelqu'un.

Il essaya de se reposer plusieurs fois, mais le fait qu'un autre homme soit au-dessus de lui l'en empêchait. Il n'aimait pas Merlin — ce n'était pas vraiment la vérité — il connaissait à peine Merlin, mais le peu de fois où ils avaient essayé de parler, ils avaient seulement fini par se disputer. Arthur, même si sa vie en dépendait, ne pouvait pas se rappeler à propos de quoi les disputes avaient lieu. Dans tous les cas, c'était le plus proche qu'il ait été de quelqu'un depuis un très long moment. Depuis que son dernier copain l'avait trompé avec Mordred et son autre longue relation avant était avec Gwen. Arthur soupira en pensant à quel point sa vie était devenue pathétique. Au moins, il avait son boulot pour le tenir occupé la plupart du temps.

Merlin bougea pour prendre son téléphone dans la poche de sa veste et le regarda. Encore.

« Qui es-tu en train d'attendre ? » demanda Arthur. Il n'était pas sûr de la raison pour laquelle il avait chuchoté sa question, peut-être parce qu'il ne voulait pas déranger ses amis qui étaient en train de dormir ou peut-être qu'il ne voulait pas vraiment que les autres occupants de la voiture sachent qu'il essayait de parler avec Merlin encore.

« Fausses vibrations. » répondit Merlin sur le même ton étouffé.

« Mais tu étais sur ton téléphone plus tôt, avant qu'on commence à conduire, je veux dire. » dit Arthur en essayant de paraître nonchalant. Non, il n'avait pas regardé Merlin depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés pour le prendre, lui, Gwen et Gwaine.

« Oui, c'était ma mère, mais récemment, mon téléphone a continué à vibrer, ou en tout cas, je pensais que c'était le cas. » soupira Merlin et il regarda à travers la fenêtre. « Peu importe. »

Arthur émit un vague son et laissa tomber le sujet.

Ils étaient sur la route depuis plus d'une heure et c'était calme si ce n'est la musique électro qui provenait du MP3 de Lance. Personne n'avait parlé depuis un moment. Gwaine avait ses écouteurs et regardait un film sur sa tablette. Gwen et Percy étaient toujours endormis et Merlin, Arthur pouvait le dire, s'efforçait de ne pas regarder son téléphone toutes les cinq minutes.

« Peut-être que tu peux simplement l'éteindre. » suggéra Arthur.

« Éteindre quoi ? » demanda Merlin, confus.

« Ton téléphone. Si ce sont de fausses vibrations, alors éteins-le. Au moins, tu pourras avoir un peu la paix et ne pas vérifier ton téléphone comme une écolière dans tous ses états qui attend un message de son copain. »

« Désolé, je n'avais pas réalisé que c'était vraiment un problème pour toi. » rétorqua Merlin.

« J'essayais juste d'aider. Désolé, je n'ai rien dit. » dit Arthur, levant les mains en l'air.

Merlin ne répondit pas et Arthur ne savait pas s'il lui en était reconnaissant ou non. Arthur était sur le point de dire quelque chose d'autre, mais la voix de Lance le coupa.

« Merde, un accident ! » rugit Lance en appuyant sur le frein. Merlin glissa des cuisses d'Arthur et Arthur attrapa instinctivement les hanches de Merlin, le ramenant vers lui.

« Désolé les gars » dit Lance en faisant un écart pour changer de voie.

Le corps de Merlin continua à se balancer de gauche à droite sans retenue et les mains d'Arthur tenaient toujours fermement ses hanches. Lance accéléra encore et puis appuya sur le frein une nouvelle fois. Merlin grogna de frustration et se tut immédiatement. Arthur n'était pas certain de savoir ce qu'il se passait exactement au début, puis il réalisa. Le corps de Merlin se frottant contre lui l'avait rendu dur. Il avait eu à peine le temps de réagir sur l'effet que Merlin lui faisait, car il était trop frustré de la conduite de Lance et alors que son esprit était absorbé, son corps — son sexe — était devenu dur.

Merde ! Maudit pantalon en coton noir. Il aurait dû porter des jeans. Merlin n'avait pas de jeans non plus donc il n'y avait aucune chance qu'il ait manqué l'érection d'Arthur se presser contre lui.

« Uh… » commença à dire Merlin.

« Je suis vraiment désolé. » murmura Arthur. « S'il te plaît, ne… »

« C'est bon. » murmura Merlin en retour. Arthur n'était pas certain, mais il pouvait entendre de l'amusement dans la voix de Merlin.

« Je ne pourrai jamais oublier ça. » marmonna Arthur, principalement pour lui-même, et il se renfrogna quand il sentit Merlin glousser. « Ne rigole pas de moi, c'est vraiment… »

« C'est bon, » dit encore Merlin, sauf que cette fois, il bougea ses hanches en disant ça.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda Arthur, la bouche grande ouverte dans la nuque de Merlin. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être con de vouloir se redresser d'un coup et chuchoter ces mots contre la peau de Merlin. Mordiller un petit peu ses oreilles.

Merlin ne se retourna pas et attrapa le poignet d'Arthur. Il guida lentement la main droite d'Arthur vers son aine et Arthur sentit l'érection de Merlin presser contre la paume de sa main.

« Je suis comme ça depuis qu'on est parti. » dit Merlin, presque en se confessant. Putain, c'était la chose la plus sexy qu'Arthur ait entendue depuis longtemps.

« Mais, je… » Arthur ne trouva pas ses mots. Il n'était pas certain de ce qu'il devait dire, voulait dire.

Merlin se pencha en arrière et reposa son dos contre la poitrine d'Arthur. « C'est pour ça que je regardais mon téléphone… J'espérais une distraction. »

« Est-ce que vous me parlez ? » demanda Lance, baissant le volume de son lecteur MP3. « Désolé, ma conduite n'a pas été la meilleure aujourd'hui. »

Merlin se redressa. « Non c'est bon. Je regardais juste quelque chose sur mon téléphone. » dit-il en bougeant ses hanches encore, juste pour embêter Arthur. Arthur secoua la tête et pressa l'intérieur de la cuisse droite de Merlin. Salaud.

Lance hocha la tête, sans quitter la route des yeux et augmenta le volume à nouveau.

« T'es vraiment un crétin. » dit Merlin en dézippant sa veste. Il lutta pour l'enlever jusqu'à ce qu'Arthur le libère de son étreinte et l'aide.

Merlin mit sa veste sur ses cuisses, cachant bien la bosse de son pantalon et la main d'Arthur sur sa cuisse. Il bougea ses hanches à nouveau en se penchant en arrière et se reposa entièrement contre la poitrine d'Arthur. Arthur souffla dans l'oreille de Merlin avant de murmurer. « Je vais te faire payer ça, Merlin. »

Merlin gloussa à nouveau et Arthur put sentir son corps entier vibrer. Ses hanches tressaillirent légèrement et il poussa ses hanches vers le haut, frottant son sexe contre les fesses de Merlin.

« Bien, je suis sûr que nos amis seront contents que nous nous entendions bien, » dit Merlin, tournant sa tête pour capturer les lèvres d'Arthur.

Arthur s'inclina pour l'embrasser et il frotta ses paumes contre l'érection de Merlin à nouveau.

Soudainement, le week-end à venir semblait ne plus être si mauvais. Après tout et peut-être, juste peut-être, Arthur serait capable de trouver des points communs avec Merlin.

* * *

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, autant de la traduction que de l'histoire en elle-même. Comme je vous l'ai dit, je traduirai ce que vous dites à l'auteur !

A bientôt !


End file.
